Winslow Schott (Earth-One)
In his adulthood, Schott became a successful Metropolis toymaker, but the memory of his childhood incident still drove him to steal and break the law. In a way, it was not money or even power that Schott was after as much as the attention and the risk of a criminal lifestyle. Becoming the ingenious mastermind of crime known as the Toyman, Schott would run up against Superman on numerous occasions. Presumably, the early period of the Earth-One Toyman's career overlapped with the career of his Earth-Two counterpart. As Toyman served out his lengthy prison sentence, his name fell into obscurity and, even worse, ridicule within the criminal underworld. Retiring from a life of crime after finishing his sentence, Winslow Schott was angered by the appearance of a newcomer with the desire to use the Toyman identity for himself, by the name of Jack Nimball. Faking a return to a life of crime as the original Toyman, Schott furtively worked in tandem with Superman, with whom he was now on good terms, to put the new Toyman behind bars. Some months later, Schott prepared an exhibit at an inventor's exposition, only for it to be destroyed by a rampaging Bizarro, whom Schott mistook for Superman in his confusion. Crazed by the desire for revenge, Schott took up the Toyman mantle once again and used a mechanical toy bird to kill Jack Nimball for desecrating it. Toyman then tracked Bizarro down and promised to repair the imperfect Duplicator Ray that created all Bizarros on the condition that Bizarro help him defeat Superman. This alliance failed, and Toyman surrendered to the authorities. The Toyman and similarly gimmicked villain Prankster would next show up to pull an elaborate prank on Superman, in which they would revel in continually breaking obsolete laws, such as putting pennies in one's ears in Honolulu. A while afterwards, Toyman seemingly reformed himself a second time. After serving out his second prison sentence, Toyman began to develop ambitions of opening a Toyman Museum, containing every toy he had ever designed and built, with the belief that such an attraction would renew his popularity and fill his coffers. Unfortunately, Toyman remembered that to genuinely attempt such a thing would be impossible, on account of the fact that Chester Dunholtz stole his first ever toy when he was still a youth. To remedy this situation, Toyman organized the broadcast of a Toyman trivia game show on television, in which all the contestants would secretly be humanlike androids programmed to give the right answers to his questions and the cash prize for victory would be enormous. This was in fact a brilliant ruse intended by Toyman to attract Chester Dunholtz to the site of the trivia game show so that he could retrieve his balsa-wood biplane from him. As all the android "finalists" acted as if they were stumped, Dunholtz, an audience member, blurted out the correct answer to Toyman's final question: What was the first toy the Toyman ever created? Knowing that only Dunholtz and himself would know the answer, Toyman tried to kidnap the identified Dunholtz on the spot, but Superman interceded and took Toyman in. As it turned out, the toy biplane was destroyed by the ravages of time and misuse by a prepubescent Dunholtz long, long ago. After the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Toyman would be involved in one final caper. Learning that the rights to his toy designs had been legally purchased by a man named H.H. Harmon, the Toyman attacked him, but he was stopped as usual, this time by the Blue Devil. | Powers = * ** : Toyman's threat lies in his aptitude for constructing deadly, weaponized toys of his unique design. ** : Toyman's penchant for the creation of technologically sophisticated "toys" also extends to his ability to make convincingly humanlike androids. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Various Toys: Life sized toys which impersonated various people or did his bidding, high-tech plastic lab equipment, and toys that are just toys for amusement. | Transportation = * Various Toys: The Toyman has employed a wide array of vehicles to aid him in his criminal endeavors, all of which are patterned after a toy of some kind. Such vehicles include everything from toy trains to pogo-sticks. | Weapons = * Various Toys: Acid spraying squirt guns, toy soldiers with live rounds, toy airplanes with machine guns, wind up tanks with miniaturized shells, exploding balls, acid gum, etc. | Notes = * The Toyman first appeared in Earth-Two continuity in by Don Cameron and Ed Dobrotka. The Earth-One version first appeared in by Otto Binder and Curt Swan. * Height and weight from . | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Toyman | Links = }}